


When the lights go out you'll understand

by Griever



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Denial of Feelings, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griever/pseuds/Griever
Summary: Five times Jaskier has to face the proofs indicating who his soulmate is, and one time it's Gerlat's turn.Or soulmate au where the injuries of your soulmate appear on your body and hurt just as much.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 685





	When the lights go out you'll understand

**1.**

It is on the сompletely undistinguished road during a quite night that he feels the cold breath of destiny down his nape for the first time.

While travelling along with Geralt he got used to spending some nights out in the open when the weather was rather warm - well, not only warm, to his disappointment _(but was it really disappointing when Geralt covered him with his woolen cloak after noticing how much Jaskier was trembling from the cold and thinking that he was asleep, and so Jaskier could breath in the bitter smell of herbs ~~and heartbreak~~ and feel the warmth of Geralt's body the cloak kept?)_.

They are looking for a place to get settled in while riding _\- and walking -_ on a narrow road among the woods as as it is getting dark and Jaskier is blabbering all over the place when Geralt suddenly stops Roach and shushes him.

Though Jaskier doesn't hear anything he trusts Geralt's senses and cautiously glances around. Not like it helps in any way.

"What is it?" he can't help asking with the little patience he has.

In one quick and smooth move Geralt gets off the horse _\- how he manages to do it in such way every time is a mistery to Jaskier. He thinks maybe it is another one of his witchery abilities, though he doubts that any other witcher is able do it like Geralt -_ and pulls his sword out. 

"Stay here." he commands in a low voice. That didn't answer his question.

"But..."

"Stay."

And just like that he heads into the thick forest off the road and Jaskier is left with Roach. He looks at her and she gives him a push in the shoulder cutting out all his silent complaints about witchers and their orderds.

"Alright, alright" he pats her on the neck and then asks, "How mad you think he'll be if I go after him?"

She pushes him again but this time it's a bit harder.

"But what if he needs help?" he might be nervous every time something like this happens but it's really not his fault.

Roach puffs in his hair and goes to the side lowering for some grass. He waves his arms indignantly.

"Ah, yes, how could have I forgotten, the all-mighty witcher, who's not vulnerable to anything."

A sudden sharp pain pierces his leg just as he says that and it has him crying out and falling to the ground.

He must say it's been a while since his soulmate had their last injury and he was only feeling happy for them finally taking a break from fighting or getting into the trouble or whatever it was that hurt them so much.

He sits upright and extends his leg not noticing Roach until she comes near him.

"It's okay, girl." he reassures her.

He needs to check how deep the wound is in case he has to bandage it, so he pulls the clothing up - fortunately this time it's more loose than what he usually wears - and bites his lip at the flash of pain. There are claw marks on the skin, now oozing blood at the left side of his shin.

It might have been worse _\- it had been -_ but it still hurts and he should wrap it up. There is a sudden cracking sound behind the trees and it makes him freeze, but the moment passes and nothing follows.

He reminds himself that he's not alone this time so he'd better do everything quickly. He doesn't want Geralt to see it.

He brought up the issue of soulmates once and it just ended with Geralt snap at him that witchers either didn't get soulmates at all or they die of injuries before the witchers themselves. So in general it was a lost cause and it was better to live beyond at least those boundaries of destiny.

He pushes himself to stand up and reaches for his bag on Roach. He kept a few bandages in there just in case, and now it seemed like a great time to use a part of them. Usually he takes a better care of his injuries but _usually_ he's in different conditions when such things happen, so now he just prays that it doesn't get infected. It shouldn't for all that he knows.

He is shaking off his clothes from the dirt he got on after falling when he firstly hears and then sees Geralt coming out of the woods. Jaskier immediately relaxes and smiles because there's no blood or even mud on him and that's surprising.

"Ah, Geralt."

Well, except a few drops of blood on his face but it's fine.

Geralt eyes him and Roach for any signs of trouble and when there are none gives them a satisfied "hmm".

Jaskier is glad he's managed to cover up all the evidences of that little misfortune and he thinks he can walk just fine for a small distance, hopefully they won't get far from here to set up a camp.

"So what was it?" he asks when Geralt gets up on Roach with less ease than before.

"Nothing to worry about now," he rides forward leaving him to follow, "just a couple of wolves."

_Claw marks._

Jaskier stops at the spot feeling a chill run down his spine.

He unconsciously stares on Geralt's leg searching for any signs of blood or torn clothes, or actually anything else that he's afraid to find.  
Thanks _\- or not -_ to the darkness because with his human eyesight he sees nothing.

"Did you decide to finally get off my ass?" Geralt hears no footsteps from Jaskier and turns back to look at him.

Jaskier immediately shakes his head and rushes forward. And, thanks to the darkness once again, he trippes over some rock or root that he didn't see and almost falls but clings onto Roach's saddle at the very last moment.

He can feel Geralt roll his eyes.

Then he sees a hand in front of him.

He looks up at Feralt in confusion.

"Get up here and don't make me regret it."

He doesn't need to ask Jaskier twice.

When finally he sits comfortably behind Geralt with his arms wrapped around him he thinks that it might have been just a stray dog, or any other sharp object really.

Coincidences happen after all, don't they?

**2.**

No, they do not.

He learns it during one peaceful lunch in the inn they were staying at for a couple of days because of the job that Geralt had taken.

They are sitting in the centre and it is pretty noisy because of all the people chatting around them so Jaskier doesn't feel like singing this time. He has already finished his meal - as he doesn't need to eat as much as his companion did - and now he is leaning across the table trying to grab Geralt's hand.

"C'mon, they said I was really - I may even say _tremendously_ \- good at palm-reading" he kept on reassuring him but Geralt swings a fork to stab Jaskier's hand and he jumps back to avoid it.

He is about to complain about such rude behavior when he notices the grin on witcher's face. He must be thinking that Jaskier is going to leave him eat in peace after that. 

"I knew you would never hurt me!" he points his finger at him, watching the face in front of him return into its usual unemotional state.

"Try doing it again, and I swear..." he doesn't finish the threat as he demonstratively tears a big chunk of that fried meat he had.

"Okay, Bad Wolf, got it." Jaskier raised his hands protectivly and takes his eyes off Geralt.

And then quickly reaches forward to steal his mug with ale.

"Aha!" he exclaims proudly and then Geralt's fingers wrap tightly around his wrist.

Jaskier places his other hand on his and tries to turn it upside down unclenching the grip.

Needless to say that it doesn't work out that way as Geralt doesn't move even a bit, and Jaskier is sure that he barely uses his strength against him.

"Jaskier" he narrows his eyes.

And Jaskier only smiles sheepishly in return, he opens his mouth to protest or to joke, he never knows for sure what exact words are going to come out of his mouth, and then he just gives a sigh and relaxes in Geralt's grip.

"Fine. Enjoy your meal."

The witcher doesn't let go immediately.

And it is kind of odd. _Very_ odd for someone who threatens to tear his arms out when Jaskier tries to prolong the touch for more than a second.

"Geralt?"

And then in the corner of his eye he notices it. A man swinging a knife dangerously close to Geralt's side.

"Geralt!" he shouts as a warning, eyes wide open, and witcher understands him, rapidly turning around and punching the man in the gut.

But Jaskier abruptly bends over clenching his teeth and presses a hand to his side.

At some point in his life he got used to restraining loud screams from the pain he got from his soulmate. It is very convenient, in its own way.

Like right now, for instance.

He gets back up to see Geralt knock the man out and turn back to him.

"You good?" he asks.

He definitely did not see Jaskier get hurt, did he? The fresh injury doesn't feel lethal so that's good, he just gotta make it to his room to make sure.

"Yeah, no problem, are you?"

Geralt touches his side and Jaskier sees blood on his pale skin.

Geralt's wound copies his.

Or, to be more specific, _his_ copies Geralt's.

_Oh fuck._

**3.**

It's not like a tradition or anything, it just so happens that Jaskier once again finds himself rubbing chamomile on one specific lovelly bottom.

He wasn't made to do that, obviously, but Geralt was incredibly both exhausted and covered in shit and dirt. He calls it a friendly gesture, and even if it does brings him joy to brush Geralt's hair with his fingers what's about it.

Geralt basically seems to not give a damn for the reasons why he is being washed, he just lies back in the tub with his eyes closed.

His body is unbelievably relaxed under Jaskier's touch and such expression of trust from the witcher makes his chest ache.

Geralt straightens up so Jaskier can take care of his back, and he does until he reaches a certain point where he just sits and stares in shock at the mark between some of witcher's scars.

_How did he not notice it earlier?_

Stunned he slowly runs his fingertips over it. Geralt's unharmed skin is soft and this bit is more rough to the touch.

So the witcher does have a soulmate. It is mutual.

"Not mine." Geralt says as if he could hear his thoughts, "Don't know what it means."

Oh but Jaskier knows it all too well.

It's a sign of him not being welcome in a specific place.

_"Look what we have here. I heard enough about you 'n yer tastes, you bloody cocksucer."_

_"Hold 'im still."_

_He remembers screaming._

_It burns like hell all the way from the central square - they didn't even bother hiding, and he guessed no one would have come out to help him even if it had happened in a broad daylight - to the outskirts where they dumped him on the muddy road._

_"Dontcha' dare ever show up here."_

"Jaskier?" Geralt's voice cuts trough the memories and the silence.

"Yeah, sorry," he hopes he sounds as usual, as he grabs a bucket of warm water and pours it over Geralt's head. His hair is a mess of dried mud again.

"I've just never heard you speak about your soulmate."

"Well, that's the only time I felt them. They might be dead now for all that I know." he shrugs.

Jaskier rolls his eyes turning away from him to take a small vial he has for his hear. Geralt doesn't comment on it, and Jaskier _knows_ that he not only notices but also _likes_ that his hair is softer and easier to tie up after this.

"Maybe they just do their best to not get hurt." It comes out more serious than he wanted it to be so he adds in a cheerful manner, "Or you have a high pain threshold, you brute."

A familiar "hmm" follows.

"What would you do if you met them?" he asks with a bit of hesitation.

Geralt keeps silent long enough for Jaskier to give up waiting for an answer.

But when he finally answers, Jaskier thinks that he would actually prefer silence to the sound of Geralt's words... 

"Knowing my way around destiny, it's never gonna happen. And that's exactly what I want."

...and his heart being broken.

_What did he even hope for?_

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, it's not edited or proof read so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Secondly, while I'm doing the second chapter you can go follow me on Instagram where I've been editing these two for quite some time now https://www.instagram.com/njorthrbiartr/


End file.
